Ba'al (World Walker)
Ba'al is the powerful demon lord of Hell-Beta, and is a major antagonist from World Walker series (Note: Ba'al is asexual, but has the voice of a male, and will be refered to as such for convienance) (Note 2: Not to be confused with Baal, created by The Voice) Origins Ba'al had his begining as a mere minion of his master, The Source of All Destruction, the master of evil. He was, quiet literally, formed from the fires of the hell-dimension known as Infernum. Made the opposite way of the djinn (genies). As djinn were created by God from a fire that gave no smoke, Ba'al was formed by an infernal being from a fire that is mostly smoke and no flame. Upon its arrival on Earth, it was worshiped as a god, mainly by forcing the humans to submit to his will. He was going to do this across the nations of the world, then to other planets, and then the entire multiverse. But one day, the man the Hebrews know as Abraham, who preached of one God, knew Ba'al's true nature as a demon. Ba'al realized that the man would reveal his true form, to his worshipers, so in the guise of a human, challenged Abraham to a bet. It was who could hold their breath underwater the longest. A simple match for the immortal demon who didn't need to breathe. If Ba'al won, Abraham would have to abandon God and His teachings, and submit to Ba'al. But if Ba'al lost, he would be Abraham's slave. Abraham had no choice but to except. He knew that it was Ba'al, but he couldn't let people suffer under his rule. But he didn't want to risk leaving God. So he prayed to God, and asked Him what to do. That night, God told him in a dream, that as soon as he dunked his head in the water, Abraham would win. The next day Abraham and Ba'al met at the lake. The two of them dunked their heads under the water. Ba'al tore his head from the water instantly, as God turned it into holy water, and it burned the fake skin from his face. Abraham then asked God for the power to banish the demon to Hell, so God banished Ba'al into Hell-Beta, where he remains to this day. But Ba'al managed to to get help from a mortal named Nilrem, who he gave powers to to serve him, and help get him out of Hell-Beta and back to Earth. But a boy named Todd now stands in his way... Appearence and Personality Ba'al is a truely grotesque being, with the body of a grub, face of a man, and limbs of a lion, a tail of a manticore (scorpion-like with a fail-like top). Atop his head is a rack of horns, not unlike a moose, as well as a spines going down his back. A blood-thirst demon he is. During the years he was worshiped as a god, hundreds of humans were sacrificed in the most gruesome ways possible. All the souls of the beings were absorbed and used to increase his powers. But like most demons, despite his brute strength, he is still cunning and more then willing to make contracts and deals, but he seldom does. He sees his serveants as nothing but a means to an end. The only being he fears is The Source of All Destruction... Powers and Abilities *'Immortal': Being a demon, Ba'al is immortal to the conventional sense. *'Supernatural Strength': Ba'al is more then capable to move and lift large loads and throw humans easily *'Soul Absorbtion': As a demon, he can absorb souls of those in his Hell dimension, as well as souls he steals from whatever deals he makes. The souls add to his powers, making him even more powerful *'Telepathy': In order to communicate with mortal servants despite its imprisonment, Ba'al can send mental messages. *'Telekinesis': Like most demons, Ba'al can move things by thought. This can vary from simply moving a chair, to dragging humans to Hell. *'Power Bestowal': To be sure his minoins can do his will, Ba'al can give his servants powers, varying from vast magic, to enhanced strength *'Power Revoking': To make sure his servants stay loyal, Ba'al can also take the powers he gives away, often with horrible effects. *'Vast Magical Powers': Ba'al, being a demon has great magical powers, enabling him to prefrom feats of magic most humans find impossible. *'Matter Manipulation': Ba'al can create, destroy, and manipulate matter. *'Lesser Demon Control': Lesser demons are fearful of their master, Ba'al uses this to his advantage. *'Shapeshifting': Ba'al can change his shape to resemble nearly anything, human, animal, or inanimate object *'Dimensional Jumping': When libarated, Ba'al can travel across other universes and dimensions. Weaknesses *'Imprisoned': Ba'al is imprisoned in his Hell-dimension, unable to enter Earth. *'Fear of Source of All Destruction': The Source of All Destruction is his creator and is far more powerful than Ba'al *'Below God': God, for obvious reasons is more powerful than Ba'al, and His holiness repels the demon. *'Limits to Immortality': Ba'al can still be killed under certain circumstances, but are currently unknown Category:Demons Category:Immortal Characters Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Conquerors Category:Asexual Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil